Quand L'amour peut changer une vie
by princess-judith
Summary: Sasuke,puis Naruto.. la rescapée de la team7, perdue et désorientée subit découvertes et rencontres d'épouvantes.. Ne supportant plus d'êtres sans nouvelle de ce qu'elle aime. Qui connait la véritable Sakura?


Un passé à oublier… 

_Chapitre 1 :__ Le réveil…_

« Où suis-je ? se questionne-t-il, pourquoi il y a personne ? »

Il se retourna, et tout ce qu'il vit était le néant total, tremblant, il se retourna à nouveau vivement et fut pris de la même vision. Préférant ne pas s'éterniser dans cet endroit sinistre, il se mettait en marche, recherchant la lumière, se tenant sur ses gardes pour toutes éventuelles attaques, sa tête fuminant de questions sans réponses…

« C'est elle ! crie le vieil homme à la voix strident, cachez les enfants ! Vite ! »

Les femmes se mettaient à courir, tenant pas la main les jeunes enfants et portant les plus petits déjà en larmes, horrifiés d'être séparer de leur père. Fuyant le village vers la forêt sombre, cherchant une cachette suffisamment sûr. Elles savaient tous que plus jamais, elles ne feront leurs hommes et leurs fils en âge de combattre. Toutes retenaient leurs pleurs, et étouffaient les sanglots des gamins. Elles avaient l'ordre ; de rester cachées avec les enfants jusqu'à qu'elle ait disparu de leur champs de vision et de ne faire aucun bruit qui pourrait semer des doutes aux tyrans.

La panique gagnait les hommes protégeant leur patrie, à chaque pas qu'elle faisait ; tous tremblaient sachant le chaos et la mort proche d'eux. Leurs sangs cessaient de circuler dans leurs veines, regrettant de ne pas être partis avec leurs familles. Quelques cris d'hommes paniquer retentissaient encore dans le village en détresse ; chaque cris qu'elle entendait remplissaient son âme, assoiffée de sang, d'un désir meurtrier intense. Les hommes prêts au combat distinguaient enfin sa carrure ; une femme d'une beauté surnaturelle qui incarnait Satan lui-même.

Il continua son avancé, la douleur lui tordait son cœur, il se laissa tomber. La main droite posait sur sa poitrine, essuyant de retrouver son calme.

« A l'aide ! Quelqu'un vienne, j'ai mal… souffre le jeune blond »

«Ahhhh…crie-t-il, il se frotte les yeux, un cauchemar ? »

Naruto soupira de soulagement, s'étira et remarqua qu'il n'était pas chez lui. La pièce blanche tellement claire lui faisait mal aux yeux, l'odeur des médicaments lui donnait le tournis, pas de doutes ; il se trouvait dans un hôpital. Il porta son regard à la petite fenêtre ; les visages protecteurs des Hokages, gravés sur la falaise.. Il se rappella directement des évènements de la veille. Sa mission. Raté. Sans y prendre garde, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux azurs.

« Sakura-chan.. Sakura-Chan.. Et ! Sakura-chan, une petite brune aux macarons secoue une jeune fleur de cerisier qui s'était apparemment ''assoupie'' »

L'intéressée ouvra péniblement ses yeux, son teint blanchâtre et ses cernes témoignaient des ses nombreuses nuits blanches. Tenten lui retira les quelques mèches rebelles qui brouillaient sa vue, et lui conseilla d'une voix très douce de rentrer se reposer chez elle.

« -Non ! Hors de question. Je dois veiller sur Naruto lui répondit-elle vivement.

-Sakura-chan, ce n'est pas résonnable, regarde dans qu'elle état t'es !

-Je suis en parfaite forme, elle se lève lentement utilisant les peu de force qu'il lui restait avec l'aide de son amie qui la regardait avec angoisse, t'inquiète pas, je vais juste voir Naruto puis je rentre chez moi, tu vas voir Neji, non ?

-Oui.

-Dans une demi-heure, on se retrouve ici, répond Sakura qui se dégageait des bras qui la soutenaient et marcha vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. »

Tenten regarda son amie disparaître, elle soupira et se dirigea vers le bâtiment où se trouvait son coéquipier blessé.

Sakura somnola dans le couloir, elle se posa sur un banc, sa tête entre ses mains, elle essuya de se remémorer le visage de cette femme qui tuait si facilement sans aucun scrupule.

« Je me demande qui est-elle ? pense Sakura »

La demoiselle se leva est parti vers la chambre du réceptable de Kyuby.

La larme coula le long de sa joue, il l'essuya du revers de sa main gauche, il soupira. Il regarda la branche couverte de minuscules fleurs roses. Des fleurs de cerisiers. La couleur des pétales de ces fleurs lui fit tout de suite penser à sa coéquipière. Il lui avait promis qu'il le ramènerait ; il avait échoué. Misérable comme il l'est, il avait tout raté, laissant leur ami dans les griffes de ce monstre. Il baissa sa tête. Quelqu'un toqua, Naruto resta silencieux, la personne rentra doucement sans un bruit.

« Alors ? Demande une blonde à forte poitrine qui avait cédé à son activité favorite pour s'occuper de paperasse fortes ennuyeuses. »

L'homme sortit de l'ombre.

« -Ils sont actifs, lui répond-t-il simplement, sa devient dangereux.

-Tu vas le prendre sous ton aile, Kakashi est d'accord ?

-Oui, je crois même que cela le rassure de le savoir avec moi.

-Bien, conclue Tsunade. »

« Naruto. Sakura avait prononcé son prénom avec beaucoup de tendresse et de soulagement »

Naruto releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ses yeux qui se mouillés déjà de larmes. Il se sentit honteux et baissa la tête, lui murmurant des faibles excuses. Sakura se mit à pleurer, son cœur battant la chamade, elle courut vers le blessé et l'enlaça fortement comme si sa vie ne dépendait que de lui. Le blond fut pris de surpris, il s'attendait à tous de la part de Sakura mais pas à ça. Il savait pas quoi faire. Hésitant, il posa ses bras sur son dos, et la serra un peu plus contre-lui. Partageant sa peine, il se mit aussi à pleurer. Il nicha sa tête dans le chevelure rose de la jeune fille recherchant sa chaleur et son odeur.

« Ne me fais plus jamais ça Naruto. Plus jamais… sanglote-t-elle »

Ses paroles rassura Naruto qui la serra encore plus. Ils restèrent dans cette posture pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, puis Sakura se desserra son étreinte à contre-cœur. Elle le regarda , et sans trop comprendre, elle se mit à lui hurler dessus ;

« -Tu m'avais promis que tu le ramènerais, tu me l'avais promis. Tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi il est pas là ? POURQUOI ? Je te déteste Naruto… tu ENTENDS ! JE TE HAIS !

-Pardon Sakura »

Elle le coupa.

« -Je ne veux pas de tes excuses !Crie t-elle en s'enfuyant de la chambre du porteur du démon-renard.

-SAKURA… »

Il voulait la rattraper mais il tomba, ses jambes ,ne pouvant pas le soutenir.Il se mit à pleurer comme un gamin qui vient de perdre son jouet favori.

« Je te l'ai promis. Et je tiendrais ma promesse, Sakura-Chan, Sasuke sera bientôt à la maison ! murmura Naruto »


End file.
